


Frozen to the Bone

by JaspersLalonde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, supernatural (not the tv show but the genre kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspersLalonde/pseuds/JaspersLalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You peer through the white frosted leaves of the pine tree your fingers were grazed against. What was he? You stared closer at the boy above the frozen lake his curls the purest shade of white and his skin a perfect unscathed marble.<br/>----------------------------------------<br/>When the new kid, Karkat moves to town, he has a chance meeting with Dave in the woods and afterwards Karkat finds he just can't shake Dave off, no matter how hard he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen to the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't added any archive warnings, because I'm not sure if there will be any yet so at least for now there is nothing inappropriate about the following story
> 
> ~~this is just a preview~~  
> chapter one will not be added extremely soon, sorry

You peer through the white frosted leaves of the pine tree your fingers were grazed against. What was he?

You stared closer at the boy above the frozen lake his curls the purest shade of white and his skin a perfect unscathed marble. He hovered above the ice his boots dripping from the snow he walked through to get here. There was a trail of steps leading out here from the other direction, they must have been his.

His eyes were closed gently and he hung there his chest rising towards the grey cloud covered sky as if in this unconsciousness he was totally at peace with the world. His arms hung limply by his sides and his scarf slid off his neck to reveal what looked tons of tiny scars like a cross hatched pattern across his skin.

Rain began to patter down and was melting away the snow, everywhere but where he was. A few drops touched his hair leaving spots of brown among the white. Then suddenly he fell and collapsed on the ground in a heap.

He didn't look like he was breathing.

You rush over to him careful to not break the ice, it was a miracle he hadn't himself. You lift his head and was surprised to see not a boy with marble skin and snow white hair but one with almost caramel skin and dark chocolate hair. He blinks a few times and his eyes open just in time for you to see the icy grey iris’ turn to a deep chestnut brown, almost red like your own.

He stares up at your expressionless face confused, and glances around him. He shuffles back from you his face stricken with panic as he quickly wraps the scarf around his neck. He gets to his feet and you just sit there on my knees staring stupidly. “You didn't see anything” he speaks, almost pleads. He turns and runs the way he had come.

\---

You stare at where he has disappeared, the trees swallowing up his silhouette. You sat there on your knees until your legs are numb from the cold. Who is he? Is he the new kid everyone had been saying was coming to town? You knew everyone in this small town in the middle of the god damn woods. You were the one who kept everyone up to date with the sickest beats and the only one lighting all those sick fires. No matter how hard others tried they just couldn't match. Not that you’d be lighting any fire now, it was god damn 2am in the middle of January. Why you were outside? You needed some air and time away from the clutches of your bro and his insane puppet. You get up and brush the snow off yourself trying to see not even the least bit affected. Even though its not like anyone's watching. Despite the fact that it’s the middle of winter and its 2am you still decided to wear your shades, which must have confused that kid a lot. Not that he didn't confuse you. You shove your hands in your pockets and walk home your expression blank. For the first time at least, you were looking forward to tomorrow at school.

\--------------------

Authors Note: This will not be continued by me. If others want to continue this or write something about this AU feel free but please credit me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
